1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying the character data and image data generated by application software and to a display method of displaying such character data and image data. The invention also relates to a program for use in the display method and a medium that records the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system is known, which comprises a display device the full screen of which is composed of 160×160 (K=L=160) pixels. The system uses application software that processes the (x, y) coordinates of the pixels in a 160×160 absolute coordinate system. Let us assume that various items of application software have been prepared for use in the system, and that the system has been modified and has its full-screen resolution increased to the value of 320×320 (M=N=2). In this case, the coordinates of the pixels are processed in their absolute values when the existing application software is executed in the modified new system. As a consequence, the pixels are displayed in a 160×160 pixel region of the 320×320 full-screen as is illustrated in FIG. 1B. In other words, an image is displayed on the 320×320 full-screen, in a size four times as small as on the full screen of the old system. To display the image exactly in the same way as on the display device of the old system, the existing application software must be modified to the specification of the new system that has the full-screen resolution of 320×320 pixels.
To prepare new application software to display data at high resolution, all display components used must be modified in order to display images at high resolution.